berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Bear
Sister Bear (����:シスター・ベアー[Shisutā Beā]) Was Born Sometime In 1979 In The 1985 Series And Somewhere In 1995 In The 2003 is one of the main characters of the Berenstain Bears series. She is Papa Bear and Mama Bear's second child and Brother Bear's younger sister (by 4 years); and as of The Berenstain Bears and Baby Makes Five, she is a middle child."'Five going on six!' said Sister. Brother was eight and it annoyed her that however old she got, she never caught up with him." Jan and Stan Berenstain (1986). The Berenstain Bears and Too -Much Birthday. New York: Random House. ISBN 03948733327. Sister Bear is 7 years old and in the third grade. Character conception: Sister was first introduced in The Berenstain Bears’ New Baby in 1974. Personality: Cute little Sister Bear is a highly-competitive, (arguably tomboyish), born-to-win, self-reliant third-grader, who is often braver than she imagines. She loves acting, her Bearbie dolls and the color pink. The sweet little bear is very outdoorsy and sports-minded, but she also loves fairy-tales, writing, the color pink, playing with dolls and jump rope. Character design: Sister's usual outfit consists of a white long-sleeved blouse with pink polka dots, frilly pink overalls, white camisole, matching panties and a pink ribbon tied in a bow. The color pink is always used on her outfits, even when she is dressed in costume (e.g. her costume in The Berenstain Bears Get Stage Fright and her costume in The Berenstain Bears Trick or Treat). In the animated series, the polka dots on her blouse are omitted, most likely because it helped simplify the animation process. Quotes: * "Oops." * "Me too." * "Why?" * "Aw, don't remind me!" * "No way!" * "Hmph!" * "Why not?" ---- * "That's it! Let's put on the circus! Queenie can be our actcrobat!" * "That's good, Lizzy!" * "You can call it a balancing act! It's safer, try it." * "Are you okay, Lizzy?" --''The Berenstain Bears Big Road Race''-- * "So...who's in charge of the wheels?" ---- * "Social studies."~{Pg. 0} * "No rumor! This is straight from Teacher Jane. And she should know. Mr. Dweebish is from Bear Country University, and he's here to teach a special class. It's an experiment for only 1 hour a day in only 1 of the classes. If it works, Mr. Dweebish will teach 1 hour a day in all the classes next year."~'{Pg. 04}' * "Uh... something about democracy, It's called... Formation of Democracy. I think."~'{Pg. 09}' * ---- * "Don't know & don't care! But who cares about ducks?"~'{Pg. ?}' * "4, of course."~'{Pg. ?}' * "Boring! Boring, boring, boring!"~'{Pg. ?}' --From The Berenstain Bears and the Wheelchair Commando:-- * "I've got boys coming out of my ears!"~'{Pg. ?}' * "How do you figure that?"~'{Pg. ??}' * "They don't look rotten to me."~'{Pg. ?}' * "I didn't know he was that bad!"~'{Pg. ??}' * "Beats me!"~'{Pg. ?}' * "You've gotta be kidding!"~'{Pg. ??}' * --From The Berenstain Bears and the Galloping Ghost:-- * --From The Berenstain Bears & The Love Match:-- * "That's the rumor."~'{Pg. ??}' * "Aw, please!" * “Stop fooling around, I hear Too-Tall’s still furious at Milton for falling on him in gym class. I don’t think he’ll back down. And that means you’ll get beat up!” * "I don't think they're coming. What a shame!" * "Wow! I've heard of folks who light up a room when they come in to it. But I always thought it was only an expression!"~'{Pg. ??}' * Trivia: * References Category:Big Chapter Books Cub Character Category:Daughters Category:Bear Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Cubs Category:Bear Scouts Category:Quotes Category:Big Chapter Books Character